<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Apple of my Eye by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725885">You're the Apple of my Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In Dreams (1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Baking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cooking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurts So Good, Love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Weight Gain, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Vivian mourns the loss of Claire, he doesn't know what to do in a barn full of apples.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Cooper/Vivian Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In his Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long had it been since the trial?, Vivian wondered. It was kind of difficult to tell as he had gone for so long without a calendar or a clock, leaving him to make little marks on the wall with his sickle. However, he'd often forget too many times to count, rendering the little marks to mere nothingness. If he were to take a guess, it must've been about a year from the trial- a year without Claire or Ruby. It had to be the most painful year he endured even after all the trauma of having his childhood stripped away like paper. He thought if he were to have a family, maybe then could he move on with his life. He had always wanted to love and be loved, to experience what they all experienced, and to feel like a normal person for once. Now that he had escaped again from the clutches of a "fair society", it seemed that Vivian could never have the chance he desperately wished for. His only remaining comfort was in apples.</p><p>Apples were his favorite. Always had been since the first time he escaped. When he had escaped, he had nowhere to go, nowhere to live, and no way to get proper food and water. It had been revealed to him in another one of his dreams; where he would go when he was freed and exactly how to get there.  He still remembered how dangerous it was going into the forest. How the owls would hoot ominously, how little critters occasionaly hissed at him as he trekked through the leaves crunching under his feet, and whatever else happens in a forest. It was not the ideal place; living in a run down barn. But Vivian knew he couldn't be a choosing beggar, seeing that the barn was still quite strong, probably enough to last his whole lifetime. There were also the supplies to be counted for. Water was surely to be avaliable since the barn wasn't far off from the river. The river that took his beloved Claire away from him. Food was plentiful thanks to the acres and acres of wild animals, the various plants, and of course the apples in his barn. One thought lingered in his mind. Why hadn't people come and destroy the barn? Why not after the town police had found the barn hermit wiedling a sickle over a woman's head did they not dispose of it? Why not do away with the memories of a murderer? </p><p>Vivian thought about it from time to time, but always came to the same conclusion: He didn't care. As long as the barn still stood, he would be alright. If anything were to happen to it, he could always rely on the visions in his dreams to guide him. So far, the barn would be here to stay and Vivian would always stay in the barn. He would always stay alone, cold, and afraid, slowly starving not from lack of food but the lack of another's touch. It was almost like he was descending further into insanity without having Claire's lips locked with his, his arms wrapped around her waist while she would gently stroke his cheeks, feeling a warmth he hadn't felt before. Now it was all gone and her touch would remain a memory. The first and only love of his life was gone. </p><p>All throughout the night that felt as long as eternity, lying in the makeshift bed he had so carefully crafted with his family in mind, holding a mannequin that wore Claire's scarlet dress he was able to steal from her corpse, he planted his face on the rough cotton neck of the mannequin and sobbed loudly. He could still smell her on the dress, rekindling his inner fire that only made him cry louder. </p><p>"Claire...Claire...Claire..." </p><p>Every time he said her name, he felt another sharp sting in his back, preceeding another loud choke of pure agony writhing like a snake in his skin. </p><p>"Claire...Claire..Claire..." </p><p>Over and over again, he said her name as he tugged a piece of the collar in his mouth, sucking on it. He didn't know why he did it but in his lonesomeness, it would be alright. </p><p>He only slept when exhaustion finally made him cease his mourning. His eyes drooped lower and lower while he still cried for her. </p><p>"Claire...Claire...Claire....Claire.....Claire...." </p><p>When her name no longer left his mouth, it was reduced to light snoring. His hands eased their grip from the mannequin's fabric, embracing the call of sleep at last. For a split second, Vivian thought he saw a thin outline of her face before his eyes dropped. </p><p>-</p><p>"Vivian..." A silvery voice called out. "Vivian..." </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he had expected Claire to try and kill him again, remembering the first night he was locked away. Although, hearing her call out to him was the last thing he'd imagine. And why did she sound sweet this time?</p><p>"Claire?" He asked, raising his head upwards towards nothingness. Dreams were always strange like this. There would be everything and nothing all at once. Why could he hear her in the apparent emptiness of somewhere? </p><p>"Claire?" He asked again, feeling his voice drift like an echoe. "Are you here?"</p><p>In a blink, Claire seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing infront of Vivian with the same red dress, smiling at him with those plump red lips while her short hair was still wild and free. Even after death, she was still the most beautiful woman Vivian had ever seen. He couldn't help but gaze into her eyes with that same thousand yard stare he had the first time he saw her. For what must've minutes, they both stood there- looking into each other's eyes like they should've still been doing. Only for a while did Vivian's grieving subside, letting him feel real happiness once more. His cheeks flushed apple red, making Claire giggle a bit. </p><p>"Vivi, you're blushing like a school boy." </p><p>It made him blush harder before it was drowned out with realization.</p><p>"Hold on a minute! Aren't you still mad? You hated me!" He whimpered. "I took your family away! Rebecca and that undeserving bastard-" </p><p>Claire pressed a finger to Vivian's lips, shushing him. </p><p>"Shhhhh that's all in the past. Let's focus on us. Not Rebecca, not my ex, not even Rudy, just us." </p><p>Vivian's head spun around with growing confusion. This wasn't the Claire he knew. </p><p>"But why? I don't understand! You're not playing pretend again, are you? Please tell me you aren't!" </p><p>Claire took her hand off of Vivian's face and instead slipped her hands around his waist, giving him the okay for him to embrace her. She still felt just as warm and just as perfect like the Claire he knew. Her head rested on his shoulder, making her voice seem to vibrate on it, sending little shivers to Vivian who tightened his grip on her. He hoped he didn't have to let go of her anytime soon. </p><p>"It's true...I did hate you. But at the time, I was scared- lost and confused trying to figure out why did my life change? Why did Rebecca have to go? Why did Paul go? It really does make you think. " </p><p>As she spoke, she allowed her hands to move up Vivian's back, feeling his comforting touch. </p><p>"I didn't know what to think. I tried to escape you a-and that was wrong with me. The only time I could finally think was when I died...Only when I died did I realize that I loved you." </p><p>Hearing her talk about her death made Vivian's body shudder, being forced to remember the awful reality. </p><p>"It wasn't your fault Vivi. I fell to my death. It couldn't have been prevented. And I don't think the others could've faired better either." </p><p>His eyes started to become glossed over with newborn tears. His voice became choked. </p><p>"I...I'm sorry you had to die. I didn't w-want y-you to..." </p><p>Claire's voice was still kind and warm despite Vivian's crying. She gave his back a gentle pat like she was trying to soothe a child who had woken up from a nightmare. Only that they were both in the nightmare. It was Vivian's nightmare. She pulled away from him to look him in his eyes again, no longer seeing venemous green. They reminded her more of granny smith apples. Vivian's crying ceased to more whimpering. He inhaled sharply. </p><p>"Claire...why do you love me?" </p><p>Her smile never left her face. </p><p>"Why do I love you?" She repeated. </p><p>He shook his head. </p><p>"Yeah, why do you love me?" </p><p>She didn't have to think about it. She'd done that enough already. </p><p>"Because you freed me. If I hadn't been saved from a lifetime of enslavement to an ungrateful jerk and a spoiled brat, I would've remained miserable until I'd die an angry old woman! You made me come into your home practically against my will but I saw freedom! True freedom!" </p><p>She leaned herself into his face with her lips puckered. </p><p>"You were actually much more of a gentleman that that brute! Did you know how long no one cared about what I thought? What I wanted? " </p><p>"N-No..I had no idea." </p><p>"You were the first person in forever to care about me! I do wish we may have met under better circumstanced but sometimes things happen." </p><p>Vivian leaned in to accept her kiss. Having her kiss him again felt like a little slice of gold. It felt so wrong to kiss in his dreams. Yet something felt so right. When they pulled away, his eyes seemed a bit dreamy. </p><p>"So, what are we going to do now?" Claire queried. "I don't think this dream can hold us much longer."</p><p>Vivian's heart froze at her words. </p><p>"I-I don't know. Please don't leave me! I need you! I can't stand it without you!" </p><p>Suddenly, Claire's eyes opened up with life. An idea had popped in her head.</p><p>"Maybe I don't have to be apart from you. We are forever connected through our minds." </p><p>"But how am I going to be with you? I don't want you to leave me here!" </p><p>At his last word, Claire's body was slowly fading transparently, reminding him that she was nothing more than a ghost. Still, her smile was clear and wide with happiness. </p><p>"I have an idea, dear Vivi." </p><p>Vivian's heart skipped a beat. </p><p>"You know how they say the way to a man's heart is his stomach?" </p><p>He merely nodded in reply. </p><p>"And you know that I love you very much." </p><p>Vivian said nothing, taking in her words deeply. </p><p>"Well, you also have plenty of apples around the barn. I could make good use of them." </p><p>Before Vivian could ask what she meant, the dream collapsed in a brilliant flash of light, sending him back to reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where do the Apples Fall?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivian woke with a start, startled by the sudden flash of light. It took him a moment to realize that the morning sunlight had peaked in through the aged wooden ceiling. So that's what must've cut his dream short. He would've started crying again but after countless days and nights of mourning did it finally begin to take its toll on him. He hadn't realized how little he ate, how little he drank, or how much time was spent sleeping when he wasn't crying. And if he was sleeping, he was also dealing with the old dress on the mannequin that was beginning to smell. He didn't care though, he still missed his beloved Claire and would hold dearly to the last of her for as long as he could. When he was about to reattach himself onto the dressed up mannequin despite how weak he felt, something had caught him off guard. </p><p>A sweet aroma suddenly came over him in a grand sweep, catching his attention. Something about it was familiar yet it was new-foreign to him. He could tell that it must've also been something hot judging by the little wisps of steam flying over him. Come to think of it, before his old home was flooded, he had smelled something almost exactly like this scent just right down at the town's old bakery. It had been so long since he had to try and remember what life was like before the incident. It was much easier to suppress the memories rather than face them, he supposed. However, he couldn't help himself from considering the thought.</p><p>After giving it a few sniffs, Vivian noticed that it smelled of freshly baked apples. </p><p>He turned his head to face behind him, spotting with his very own eyes a large apple pie that sat on a nearby chair with its torn up, tattered, dull cushions amplifying the golden crust color . He blinked, unsure if he was merely hallucinating from lack of food or if he had just gone crazier being in a barn full of apples. It was hard to tell. Before he would've turned back around to probably sleep nore, he heard the same gentle voice from his dream echoe in his brain. </p><p>"Vivian? I made you something. It's apple pie." </p><p>Vivian's lips were nearly rubber when she spoke. This also had to be a hallucination. But if he was all alone in a forest far away from people, what was the harm? Still, a part of him clung to the dream of Claire- holding on to her words. Another part of Vivian tried to reason with him, if he and Claire were the only two to have such strange powers and if she was able to torture him from beyond the grave, what was there to dismiss the possiblity of her actually loving him? What about what she said in the dream? Claire having a use for the apples? Was that what she meant? </p><p>"Claire? Did you really make it?" Vivian's voice jumbled. "Are you actually here? And you aren't going to leave me like my Mommy and Daddy once did? They said they loved me once too!" </p><p>Vivian whipped his head around the room like he was trying to find her, his heart becoming louder with anitcipation and anxiety. He truly hoped it was her. Only thin tears rolled down his sunken cheeks as hope hung in the balance. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly and broken like infertile ground. </p><p>"Please...Claire..I love you."</p><p>He swallowed nervously, sensing grief rebuilding in his chest. </p><p>"I hope it's you. It has to be you." </p><p>Then, a cool touch was felt on his chin like a hand stroking it that was followed by the same sensation now surrounding his body. It almost felt like a hug. A genuine hug. He still couldn't see Claire but he could feel her all around him. He would've cried again; this time in joy. Claire's voice soon took on more of an etheral tone, sounding loud and clear to Vivian. Somehow, he could tell she was smiling. </p><p>"Of course it's me. I kept my promise from last night. I said we didn't have to be apart." </p><p>"What about the apples then? Why do you need them?" </p><p>The steaming hot pie suddenly appeared in his lap, startling him again. His little yelp made Claire laugh wholeheartily, making his cheeks burn again. </p><p>"Hahahaha...okay. The reason I chose the apples is  because they are going to be what keeps us close." </p><p>"What..do you mean? You're hugging me." </p><p>"Physically. I meant physically. You're still alive in a barn full of apples and I can see that you haven't been eating, you hardly drink water, and you kept my old dress. I appreciate the gesture though. Still, I can't bear to see you like this. Have you even looked in the mirror recently?" </p><p>Vivian's eyes slowly watered more thin streams. </p><p>"I was mourning you! How could I do anything if I didn't have you?" </p><p>"You lived without me before." She reminded. </p><p>"And I don't want that again!" Vivian protested. </p><p>"Which is why I had the idea with the apples. Since I am dead, I can't be with you physically. But I can still interact with the physical world..." </p><p>Her transparent hand moved up Vivian's face, reaching his head full of wild hair. </p><p>"...and I've always wanted to spoil someone silly." She teased. "Maybe if I spoil you, your clothes won't be so loose." </p><p>All at once, Vivian finally got it. He nodded his head and smiled at the thought. He did like the sound of that. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p>Although Vivian already felt so full with his stomach practically crammed with tonight's dinner, he wasn't going to let a single bite go to waste. He continued to tear into a large drumstick, however with much slower chews in between. Every time he swallowed, he felt pressure build a bit from the excessive amount he just devoured and from the air that had become trapped. He should've remembered not to have eaten so fast the first two servings. Claire wasn't joking when she said that she'd spoil him. Who knew just how far she'd go? </p><p>After what felt like hours, Vivian finally finished the drumstick, licked the plate clean, and leaned back on the chair that creaked when it took his weight. It hadn't even occured to him that the chair didn't used to creak; neither that the chair's arms were so close to hugging Vivian's newly filled out sides and taut belly that had begun to peak out underneath his shirt. For once, Vivian didn't feel cold, alone or afraid. In fact, he'd never felt better. He was warm, content, and happier than ever with Claire by his side. Her death no longer brought him any tears since it had been rendered meaningless. The bond they shared could never be broken even if he were to die as well which wouldn't be happening anytime soon. They would always be Vivian and Claire: the happy couple. </p><p>As he breathed heavily, feeling his stomach continue to gurgle and groan in slight pain, he felt a pair of hands slide under his shirt, giving the swollen mass a tender massage. Her hands went all around in small circular motions while her thumbs would press deep into the softened skin to ease the pressure. Vivian only gave out wordless moans of content and relief as a few burps gave out, each time getting lighter. He hadn't felt this good and this greedy his whole life. </p><p>"Feeling better?" Claire amused. "You've still got dessert." </p><p>A part of Vivian immedietly wanted him to object and another wanted to oblige and obey Claire's wishes. He could go for some dessert, right? Yet his arms were already tired from bringing each plate close to him, constantly lifting up every mouthful with a fork, and cutting each piece small enough for him to shove in his face. His stomach was settled enough to contain the contents but could it fit more? Claire seemed to think so. </p><p>She had a feeling about what his thoughts were. She knew he'd eat because he wanted to and she wanted him to. So, she'd help him out. </p><p>Claire levitated a tray filled with apple crumble and a fork over to Vivian. Despite not being able to see her face, he already knew by seeing things float around that she was there. The fork dug into a small piece of the crumble before it lifted itself over to Vivian's heaving maw. </p><p>"Open wide." Claire cooed. </p><p>He obeyed, opened his mouth wide and bit down onto the surgary dessert. In a moment, he regained a bit of his energy from earlier, compelling him to eat with more vigor. All the while, Claire would continue to play with him, all in good fun of course. </p><p>"Now we know what happens when the apples fall. They fall right into your mouth, don't they?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>